Come What May: Senshi Search
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] This is part two of Come What May. Sailor Universe never made it out of the void. What will the Senshi do when a new more powerful enemy arrives to destroy their city. Read and find out....
1. Chapter 1

Come What May: Senshi Search

By Lady Sylver

______________________________________________________________________________

This is part two of the story _Come What May_. I hope that you all enjoy this story. Please send me any comments or questions. I will answer them as soon as I can.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

In a far part of the galaxy, not known to many people, a small world exists. Darkness surrounds this world like light surrounds the Earth. On this world is where the creator of evil beings exists. This is the same person who brought Metalia into existence. Metalia was only one of many creations. No one knows the name of the creator, not even the minions he has created.

The goal of the creator is to stamp out all that is good in the universe. So, the creator keeps creating and sending his creations out into the corners of the universe. He waits for the day when there is only darkness. Then, and only then, will the creator be content. 

Many of the worlds that he has tried to conquer have fallen. There is only one place that continues to evade his grasp. That place is Earth.

It has been three years since the destruction of Queen Crystalline, one of Metallia's loyal subjects, and three years since the death of the Moon Princess. When a new warrior had appeared on Earth, the creator began to work on his newest creation, but the new warrior vanished before he could finish. So, for three years he has worked on his newest creation. Slowly perfecting her. This is his greatest creation.

"The Earth will fall to you. You are my greatest creation." He whispers as he stares into his mystical tapestry. "You will go to Earth and make me proud. There is no one to stop you, Angelica." He turns his attention to the woman standing in the nearby shadows.

"Yes, Master, I will make you proud." She tells him before disappearing from the room.

"The universe will be mine!" He yells as he begins to laugh a maniacal laugh.

*****

Kaylee glances onto the balcony and shakes her head at her big brother. Every night he and Luna sit on the balcony and watch the moon rise. She watches the unmoving pair for a few moments before she continues on her way to the kitchen. "Maybe one day you will be reunited with her, Brother." She thinks to herself.

As she enters the kitchen, she sees her twin sister standing by the stove. Kayla turns and looks at Kaylee, then turns her attention back toward what she is cooking. "Did you tell them dinner is almost ready?" Kayla asks as she continues to stir the concoction in the pot.

"I didn't have the heart to disturb them." Kaylee whispers as she looks toward her feet.

Kayla shakes her head and begins to laugh. Kaylee looks up at her sister like she has suddenly grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "It has been three years, and you still can't interrupt them. Usagi is gone and there is nothing any of us can do. Staring at the moon will not bring her back to him."

"No, it can't." She whispers. "At least, they still have hope to be reunited, I guess."

Kayla drops her head in defeat. She turns off the fire from under the pot and walks over to her sister. "Do you still have hope?" She asks as she pulls her sister into a hug.

"I don't know anymore." She confesses. 

Kayla pulls her sister away so that she can look her in the face. "As long as they believe, I guess that is all that matters." She puts her arm around Kaylee's shoulder. "Come on, Sis. Let's go watch the moon rise with them. That is at least one way that we can honor our fallen princess."

*****

Raye sits before the Great Fire. She stares deep into its flames. Something has been bothering her for the last few months. Many things had bothered her since the day that Sailor Universe had brought them back three years ago, but nothing as much as the last few months have. She had slowly become more withdrawn and spent more time in front of the Great Fire. The others had worried at first, but soon all was forgotten. Slowly their lives had all taken them in different directions. They did not seem to meet as much since they defeated Queen Crystalline. 

As her thoughts fall upon the past, her concentration is broken. Tears begin to fall down her face as she remembers the one person that could keep the Senshi together, but the only problem was that this person was long gone. The tears turn to sobs and she falls to the ground crying. "Usagi." She screams as loud as she can hoping that yelling her name would bring her back to them. "Usagi."

Amber stands in the doorway and stares at Raye. She slowly pulls the door closed and lets Raye lay there and cry. She had felt her fiery tempered friend's wrath before when she had gone to help her. She found that it was best just to let Raye cry herself out.

Amber walks out onto the porch of the temple and walks down a few stairs before she sits down. "Good evening, Destiny." Amber whispers. Sailor Destiny walks from the shadows and sits down next to Amber. "How goes the search?"

Sailor Destiny drops her head and stares at the ground for a moment. She raises her head and looks toward the moon. "Not well, I am afraid." Sailor Destiny turns her head and looks toward Amber. "How are things here?"

"Not, well, I am afraid." She says as she gives a small sad smile to her friend. "Ami and Ocean are hiding by doing nothing but studying. Minako is chasing any boy that even looks her direction. Mamoru and Luna watch the moon rise every night. They still have not gotten over Usagi's death. Kayla and Kaylee try to take care of Mamoru the best that they can, but Kaylee, there is something she is not telling us." Amber pauses and looks toward Sailor Destiny. She sees Sailor Destiny's eyebrow raise for a brief moment. She looks away and begins her update once more. "Raye sits in front of the Great Fire every spare moment she has. Most days, she falls asleep there, but other days she starts screaming Usagi's name and begins crying." Amber stops and looks toward the moon.

"And you and Makoto?" She asks.

"Makoto cooks and takes food to everyone. Her cooking keeps her from having to think about her princess." She looks toward Sailor Destiny. "Me? I just try to pick up all the pieces." She sighs as she leans back against the stairs. "Will you stay for a while?"

Sailor Destiny leans back against the stairs. "No, I must continue to look, but I will be back soon. Something Sailor Pluto said that day has intrigued me. I must find Sailor Universe."

"Are you sure that you can find her?" Amber asks. "Will you get the answers that you want if you do?"

"I don't know, but I have to try."

"I need to go check on Raye." Amber says as she sits up. "Be careful, Old Friend. There is something on the wind, but I can't figure out what it is."

Sailor Destiny stands and walks out into the yard. "You are beginning to sound like Raye and Kaylee, Old Friend."

Amber smiles to Sailor Destiny. "Maybe they are starting to rub off on me." Amber waves as Sailor Destiny raises her staff and forms a portal. "I hope that I am wrong." She whispers as a tear falls down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gem stands in the garden and stares out the gate. She knows it is open, but today she has no heart to use it. Over the last three years, she has used it to look after Usagi's friends as she had been asked. Some days that is far harder then Gem would have ever thought possible.

"They miss her so much." She whispers as a tear runs down her cheek. "Does she even know?"

"Yes, I think she did. That is why she asked us to watch over them." Gideon replies to her. "It was not her intention to be caught in the void. I believe she truly thought she could make it back here safely."

"I hate going and seeing all the pain. I would have thought that they would have gotten on with their lives and forgotten her." Gem walks to the fountain and sits on the edge.

"I don't think they ever will, Gem." Gideon says.

Gem stares into the waters of the fountain. A dark shadow covers the garden. Gem looks up from the water and sees a dark figure passing by the gate. As the dark figure disappears, so does the dark shadow over the garden. "Gideon?" She asks softly.

"It is one of the creator's creations." Gideon answers before the question is asked.

Gem stands and runs for the gate. As she reaches the gate, she looks back toward the fountain. "Gideon, I will be back as soon as I can. I have to keep my promise to Usagi."

She walks out the gate and disappears.

*****

__

Mamoru walks toward the park. He and Usagi had always spent a lot of time there, and he could always find time to think. He had quietly left the apartment before anyone else was up. He needed some time alone.

As he walks, he comes across the place that he had last kissed Usagi. He remembers that night very well. It was the same night he had driven her away. The words he spoke that night still echo in his mind. "The string of destiny has been cut."

"Usako, I am so sorry." He whispers as a tear falls down his cheek.

"You must care for her a lot. Most men will not cry in public."

Mamoru turns and sees a young woman in a pale blue dress standing there. Her long hair is pulled into a braid that runs down the middle of her back. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"I am sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gem." She looks at Mamoru and smiles a sad smile. "I was walking by and I had this strange feeling that you miss someone very dear to you."

Mamoru sits down on the bench and looks at this strange young woman. He does not feel any thing evil about this woman. "Yes, I loved her so much that I drove her away." He says as he stares into her pale green eyes. "I learned too late that I should have told her the truth."

She smiles sadly at him. "Come." She says gently. "I have not seen the sunrise in a long time. We can talk. You seem like you need a friend and it is very near sunrise."

"No, I can't go with you. My sisters will worry about me if I am gone much longer." He says as he stands. He turns and begins to walk away.

Gem grabs Mamoru's hand as he begins to walk away. He feels a strange energy from her and turns to look at her. "Usagi still loves you, Mamoru. Always remember your princess." She releases his hand and begins to walk away.

"Who are you?" He asks as he turns to watch Gem.

Gem turns and looks at Mamoru and smiles. "A dying friend asked me to watch over you and the others." She lets the smile drop from her face. "I am also here to warn you. There is an evil force moving toward the Earth. Be careful, Endymion. We will meet soon." She disappears from where she is standing.

"Gem!" He yells.

"Wake up, Endymion." He hears her say even though she is already gone.

Mamoru sits straight up in bed. He feels the sweat that runs down his face. "No, not dreams again." He whispers.

He feels something soft and furry rubbing on his arm. He looks down and sees Luna there trying to comfort him. "Mamoru?" She whispers.

"Luna, I think that there is someone watching over us." He says as he rubs the cat's head. "We need to go see Raye, Old Friend." He says as he gets out of bed.

*****

A woman with long dark hair walks through the park. She wears a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black ankle high boots, and a black slightly baggy T-shirt. Her skin looks very pale, almost white in color. She stops to watch some children play in a nearby sandbox. She scans each person her eyes fall upon.

"This is the pathetic world that no one can conquer for my master?" She asks herself. "This world is full of weaklings. There are no great powers among any of these creatures. I will conquer this world for you, Master." She whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaylee walks through the park. She had not been able to think about anything, so she had left the apartment. Something has been bothering her for the last few months, but she could not confide in the others. There are only two people she knows she can confide in, but Sailor Destiny was off trying to find Sailor Universe and Raye was lost in her own world.

Kaylee sighs as she continues to walk down the path through the park. She has to talk to someone, so she was headed to Raye's temple. Hopefully she could catch Raye in this world. As she continues to walk, she sees a woman dressed all in black standing near a sandbox. Kaylee stops in her tracks and stares at this woman.

"It's her." Kaylee whispers. "The woman from my dreams."

The woman turns and looks toward Kaylee. "So, there are powerful people on this planet. This could be fun." She thinks to herself. She walks toward Kaylee. She sees the uneasy look on Kaylee's face and smiles. "My name is Angelica D'Morte. I just arrived in Tokyo. Can you tell me where I may find the Sailor Senshi?"

"Excuse me?" Kaylee's uneasy feeling turns to one of terror.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am from America. We have heard a lot about the Sailor Senshi there, and I wanted to write a book on them."

"I'm sorry, but no one has seen them in over three years." Kaylee turns and begins to walk away.

"Well, if you see them tell them I am looking for them." Angelica turns and walks away. When she gets a distance away, she begins to laugh. "I will play the game, for now." She thinks to herself as she continues to walk away.

*****

Mysty sits on the pier she had visited only once before. She looks out over the Pacific Ocean. "This is where this all began."

"No, you are wrong. This began the day Endymion broke her heart and drove her away."

Mysty turns and sees Gem standing next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asks in awe. "I would never have expected to see you here."

"I have come to tell you to go back to Tokyo."

"No. I must find Sailor Universe." She tells her. She has a look of determination on her face.

"As far as I know, she is dead." Gem says as she drops her head and looks at her feet. "She never made it out of the portal, Mysty. People trapped in the void do not survive. You have traveled the portals enough that even you know that."

"No." She whispers. "She can't be."

"There is no time for this, Mysty." Gem says as she raises her head. A tear slowly falls down her cheek. "There is an evil force headed this way. You must go back to Tokyo and help the others."

"We are doomed."

"No, we are only doomed if we give up." Gem says as she turns and walks away. She disappears into a nearby portal.

"I guess it is time to go back to Japan." She stands and raises her transformation brooch toward the sky. "Destiny Eternal Power!"

As the transformation ends, she looks back out over the ocean. "Good-bye, Usa. Good-bye, Sailor Universe." She whispers as a tear runs down her cheek. "Sailor Transport!"

*****

Gem walks through the void headed back toward Gideon. She has a heavy heart. "They are no match for that creature."

As she continues to walk, she sees a faint glow in a distant part of the void. She turns her attention to that area. "The void does not posses light." She whispers. "I have never seen this before." Gem picks up the pace and walks toward the glow. As she gets near, she sees that there is a garden similar to the one that she has been living in.

As she approaches the gate to the garden, she sees that the gates are locked. She tries to open the gate, but it won't budge. "Who disturbs the sleep of the Guardian?"

"I do. Lady Gem of a long forgotten realm and now wander of the void."

The gate swings open and allows Gem to walk into the garden. In the center of the garden lays a large, rainbow colored crystal. Gem slowly walks over to it. When she gets close enough that she can look inside, she sees Sailor Universe's still body lying in the center.

"What is wrong with the Guardian?" She whispers. "Usagi wake up." She says.

"The Guardian can only be woke by the heir to the Earth Kingdom."

"Is the Guardian healed?" Gem asks as she scans the gardens for the speaker.

"No." Comes the answer, but she can not see anyone or anything.

"Why has she not healed?" She asks herself.

"She could not. She was too weak when the gem surrounded her. The void created this place as it created yours, but since she is the Guardian the void protects her."

"If she is woke, will she survive?"

"I do not know."

"I will bring Endymion, Usagi. Please stay safe. The Earth is in great danger." Gem turns and walks away from the crystal and out the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mamoru walks back from Raye's temple. She did not even speak with him. All she did was stare at the Great Fire. Mamoru continues to walk until he finds himself at the park bench that he and Usagi would sit at and watch the sunsets. He sees that there is a woman sitting on the bench. He walks closer all the time becoming more curious. Somehow she seems familiar to him.

"I knew you would come." The woman says as Mamoru gets close.

"Who are you?" He asks, not knowing what to think of the present situation.

"I am a friend of Sailor Universe."

"Who is Sailor Universe?"

The woman smiles at him. "Good question, but the answer is not for me to give." Her smile drops and she stares right into Mamoru's eyes. "She saved your planet, but she was wounded more then she thought. She does not have the energy to save herself." The woman's eyes fall to the ground. "There is a place in portals called the void. She is trapped in the void."

"Why come to me and not go to one of the Senshi?"

"Because I need you to release her from the void."

"How?" Mamoru asks dumbfounded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gem."

"You are the woman from my dream warning me that danger is coming."

"Yes." Gem whispers. "A very powerful evil force has come to Earth. Without Sailor Universe your planet will be doomed and the Creator will finally have what he wants." Gem looks deep into his eyes. "Will you help me?"

"Yes." He whispers. He stands and raises his transformation rose toward the sky. Within moments, Tuxedo Kamen stands there.

"You must transform one more time." She tells him.

"I have only transformed to Prince Endymion when Princess Serenity is around."

"Close your eyes and concentrate. You do not need Serenity for this transformation. It has always been you that called upon the transformation to help her."

Tuxedo Kamen closes his eyes and thinks about Prince Endymion. He feels the change over take his body. When he opens his eye he looks straight at Gem. "I am ready."

"Come, Prince Endymion, Sailor Universe awaits our help." Gem says as she opens a portal. They walk toward the portal and are about to enter when they are stopped.

"So, instead of finding the Sailor Senshi, I find the Earth Prince. This will make my job easier and I won't have to play any games."

"Who are you?" Endymion asks.

"She is the Creator's creation."

"My name is Angelica D'Morte." She smiles at them and pulls her hands in front of her. Energy crackles on her fingertips.

"Endymion, you must go and bring her back." Gem whispers. "This will be the last time we meet." Gem looks toward Endymion and smiles. "Take care of her." Gem says before turning to look at Angelica. "You are mine, Angle of Death." A crystal sword appears in Gems hands as she charges at Angelica.

Endymion draws his sword, but then remembers about Sailor Universe. "Goodbye, Gem." He whispers as he disappears into the portal.

*****

Mysty sits on the steps of the temple and stares out into the yard. Something is bothering her, but she can't put her finger on it. She jumps as she feels something furry brush her leg. She looks down and sees Merlin by her leg. She smiles down at him.

"A penny for your thoughts." He says.

"Something is bothering me about Sailor Universe." She tells him. "She is very powerful, but Sailor Moon is suppose to be the most powerful."

"Let me throw another piece of wood on the fire." He tells her. "If she brought back all of the Senshi and Guardians, why did she not bring back Sailor Moon." He says as he walks out into the yard. He looks back up at her as his words begin to sink in.

"How can she be?" She yells at Merlin who is halfway across the yard. "I saw Usagi die."

He continues on without even looking back.

Raye and Amber run out of the temple and look at Mysty. "We have to go. Sailor Mercury just called and said that she and Sailor Storm just saw someone fighting a new enemy." Amber says as she sees Mysty.

Mysty nods, trying to put everything in order as she follows Raye and Amber to a place they can transform. Within a few moments, Sailor Blaze, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Destiny race toward the fight.

*****

"You do realize that you are no match for me." Angelica says as she sends another burst of energy at Gem.

"It does not matter. My fighting you sealed my doom the moment I produced the sword. I was buying Endymion time to get away." Gem snickers as she thrusts her sword at Angelica once again.

"You are a fool." Angelica yells at her as she releases another burst of energy at Gem.

"No, I would only be a fool if I thought that I could win, Angle of Death. I know your master well enough to know that I could never win against you." Gem thrusts her sword at her again. "He stole my sister and my home from me, but I will not give him the pleasure of destroying this place." She lunges with her whole body. She ends up right against Angelica. She pulls the sword back in a sweeping motion. As the sword is drawn backwards, Angelica releases a bolt of energy at Gem. The bolt is too close to be able to be dodged.

The sword falls from Gem's hands as she falls to the ground.

*****

Sailor Blaze, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Destiny appear on the battle grounds as Gem falls.

"No!" Sailor Destiny yells as she races toward the fallen Gem. She drops down beside Gem and pulls Gem into her arms. Tears fall down her face as she looks down at her.

"Don't cry, Destiny. I knew this would come." Gem whispers. "There is a long story about me. Someday, you will learn the story, but not today."

"Gem." Sailor Destiny whispers.

"Please take me back to Gideon." Gem whispers as her eyes close for the final time.

*****

The portal closes as Endymion walks inside. Total darkness surrounds him. He looks around and can't seem to figure out which way that he needs to go. "How am I suppose to find her?" He mutters to himself.

"You have more powers than you know." Gem's words echo through his mind. "Only you can free her."

Endymion looks out into the darkness and closes his eyes. "If I don't find her, my world will be destroyed and if I don't find her then I will never know if she is my Usako." He thinks to himself. He opens his eyes and sighs. "Well, it can't hurt to ask for what I want." He tells himself.

"I am Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. I seek the guardian." He says into the void.

He stands there for a few moments and stares into the darkness. As he begins to feel that his attempt was foolish, a ball of multi-colored light appears before him.

"Prince Endymion, I am the protector of the guardian. Why have you come to seek her?"

"Gem sent me. My world is in great danger from one of the Creator's creations."

"The Guardian is not well. Queen Crystalline mortally wounded her." The ball of energy tells him. "Come with me Prince Endymion. Maybe she will wake for you."

The ball of energy begins to float away. Prince Endymion follows close behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sailor Destiny pulls Gem's still body into her arms. "Gem." She whispers.

Gem's eyes slowly flutter open. She smiles at the tear stricken face of Sailor Destiny. "Don't cry. This was my destiny." She whispers.

"No, this can't be." Sailor Destiny tries to argue.

"Long ago, I was trapped. All I had was Gideon. He appeared one day in my garden. He told me one day that I would die protecting the prince of the Earth Kingdom. I had though, at the time, that Gideon had lost his mind."

"Quiet, Gem." Sailor Destiny tells her. "You must rest and get well."

"Sailor Destiny, this is the way it must be." Gem says with her dying breath.

"No!" Sailor Destiny screams.

"Destiny." Sailor Breeze whispers as she places her hand on Sailor Destiny's shoulder.

Sailor Destiny looks up at her. "Go help the others, Breeze. I must take Gem to Gideon and find Endymion and Sailor Universe."

Sailor Breeze nods and runs off toward the others. Sailor Destiny stands with Gem in her arms. Her staff appears in her hands and she waves. A portal appears, and she walks inside.

*****

"Why do you seek the Guardian?" The ball of energy asks.

"The Earth is in danger. I would like Sailor Universe to help save my world from the creator. I have been told that only she can do it."

The ball of energy stops in front of Endymion. "Is that the only reason you have come?" It asks him.

"No." Endymion whispers. "I seek her to find the truth. I seek her to find out if she is Usagi Tsukino."

"Very well, Prince Endymion. The Guardian lies beyond this gate." After the words are spoken, the energy ball disappears. After the ball of energy disappears, an intricately detailed silver gate stands before him. He stares at the patterns in the gate for a brief moment before he tries to push the gates open.

"Who seeks the Guardian?" A voice asks as Endymion's hands come to rest on the gates.

"I, Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, seek the Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Universe."

"Enter." Comes the voice again as the gates swing open.

*****

Sailor Destiny steps from the portal and walks toward the gate of the garden. The gates swing open as Sailor Destiny approaches.

"Gideon." Sailor Destiny says as she walks through the gates."

"Place her on the ground and go. The other Senshi need you."

"I am sorry, Gideon." She says as she lies Gem on the ground.

"You are the Senshi of destiny and you still don't understand." The fountain begins to glow. Within moments, a glowing ball of energy appears where the fountain once stood. "Gem was trapped here long ago. She would never have been able to escape if it were not for you and Sailor Pluto.

"There are always going to be sad things that happen. That is the way of life. People will die before what seems to be their time and people will never hold their true love. It is all destiny that is put before them."

The ball of energy floats over to Sailor Destiny. "You cannot be sad for everything or everyone. Life will always go on. There are millions of destinies out there. You must fight for all the destinies that are still around.

"I told Gem long ago that one day she would be set free and that she would become a hero. She would be a key part in keep the Earth from being destroyed, but that she would be killed. The one thing I never told her was that I would finally be able to tell her how much I loved her and that we would finally be together."

The ball of energy takes on the shape of a young man. "He walks over to Gem's still body and brushes her cheek with his fingers. Her body begins to glow, and within minutes, a glowing ball of energy begins to form above her body. The ball of energy takes the shape of Gem. Gem looks toward Gideon and they embrace. The entire garden disappears.

"Good-bye, Gem and Gideon." Sailor Destiny says. "I understand, now." She raises her staff in front of her and a portal forms. Sailor Destiny walks inside and the portal closes.

*****

A soft pink glowing ball of energy watches as Prince Endymion walks into the garden.

"Serenity." Gem says from behind the pink ball of energy.

"The ball of energy turns to look at Gem. "Gem." She whispers.

"It is time for this to end." Gem tells her. The pink energy begins to slowly take on the form of Princess Serenity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Endymion walks into the garden and looks around. He sees that the walls of the garden are covered in beautiful red roses. In the center of the garden, sits a large rainbow colored crystal. As Endymion approaches the crystal, he sees the ball of energy that had been his guide floating above the crystal. He walks toward the crystal and sees that Sailor Universe's still body lies in the crystal.

He looks down at the savior of his world and brings his hands down on the crystal. As he touches the outer part of the crystal, Sailor Universe transforms into Princess Serenity. Tears fall down Endymion's face as he stares down at his beautiful princess.

"I thought that I would never see you again." He whispers to the crystal.

"Do you love her?" The ball of energy asks.

"Yes, I love her very much."

"Why do you break her heart? We should never hurt the ones that we love."

"I wanted to keep her safe. I was told that to be with her would mean her death. I would give up my own happiness if it meant keeping her safe." Endymion whispers as he thinks back to the day that he had left her and the day that he had almost lost her to the youma. He had never wanted to hurt her. He had only wanted her to stop loving him.

"She never wanted to be apart from you. She died the day you told her that the strings of destiny were cut. She asked herself why you had not just left her to die to that youma that day, but deep down she knew that answer."

"Even though it killed me when you told me you no longer loved you, I could never forget my love for you." Serenity's spirit walks from the roses. "I could not let you lose your home or your life." Serenity turns away from him. I truly wanted to make it back to Gem and Gideon, but I was not strong enough."

Endymion turns to look at Serenity. "Sere." He whispers. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I endured so much pain that night. Not only did I lose you, but also Chibi Usa disappeared in my arms. Without you, she will never be born."

Serenity stares in awe at the news that Endymion just gave to her. "She was our daughter." Serenity smiles. "That explains a lot about her." Serenity thinks to herself. "Why have you come, Endymion? My time in this form runs short."

"Angelica D'Morte has come. I fear that we will not be able to battle her without you."

Serenity smiles sadly at Endymion. The crystal is not strong enough to heal my wounds and I don't have the energy to do it. This is the last of my energy, my dear Endy." Serenity's form begins to fade as the words leave her mouth. "I had to see you one last time," she begins to flicker in and out of visibility. "I love you," she says as a tear runs down her cheek. Her body completely fades from view. "Endymion." She whispers in a tear stricken voice, then all becomes silent.

"No." He whispers and turns back toward the encased Princess Serenity. "Serenity!" He yells. "Don't leave me!" He screams as he pounds his fist on the crystal. "Don't leave me." He whispers.

*****

Sailor Destiny steps from the portal and looks around. Fear grips at her heart as she sees all the destruction that surrounds the park. A sort distance away, she sees the Sailor Senshi trying to fight Angelica D'Morte, but she is much faster then they are. She throws three bolts of energy to there one. A short distance away from the battle, she sees Sailor Mercury standing over one of the other Senshi.

Sailor Destiny runs toward Sailor Mercury.

*****

Two glowing lights surround Prince Endymion and the crystal that holds Princess Serenity. The glowing continues to grow, then suddenly dies. Standing beside Prince Endymion are Gem and Gideon. Gideon holds Serenity's still body in his arms.

"Long ago, there were two young people who had fallen in love. They never told each other about their feelings, but others around them knew. Then, one day, an evil force invaded their home while she was away visiting another kingdom. She was also attacked, but neither knew of the other attacks. During the attack, she was trapped in the void. She lived a very long time in the void. She found out that everyone she loved had been cursed or killed." Gem tells Endymion.

"When the attacks began, he had rushed off to protect her, but he was unable to find her. While he was searching, he was attacked by one of the creator's creatures and cursed. He also became trapped in the void. Somehow, the void brought them together." Gideon tells him.

"The newly delivered Silver Crystal had kept her safe, but trapped in the void. The only protection he had was her love. The void brought their spirits together. Now, they will be together forever." Gem tells Endymion as she turns and smiles at Gideon.

Gideon smiles and then takes a step forward. "You never know when the person you love may be torn from you. Take every day and tell her that you love her. Never let anything come between you. You need each other. You both will be wonderful rulers, one day." Gideon hands Serenity's body to Endymion, then walks over to Gem and takes her hand in his.

"You are more powerful then you know, Endymion." Gem tells him with a smile. "Bring her back to you." She whispers as they disappear.

Endymion pulls Serenity's still body close to him and kisses her lips very tenderly. "Sere, I need you, and I always have. Please come back to me." He whispers as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. A brilliant green glow begins to surround both people.

*****

Gem and Gideon's spirits arrive at the Creator's home.

"So, the wayward children finally come home." The creator sneers at them.

"Yes, we have come to finish what began over a millennia ago." Gideon tells the creator.

"This time you will not tear us apart." Gem says as she grabs Gideon's hand. She smiles at him as she feels his hand in hers. "It has been too long." She thinks to herself as she begins to build energy. She feels Gideon doing the same.

"You will kill yourselves." The creator says as he realizes what they are doing.

"We were already dead." They say together as they release their energy. Light fills the small dark planet that the creator had called home. The home that he had once stole and corrupted for his own evil.

"Angelica!" He screams out as the light engulfs his body.

Light fills even the darkest corners of the long forgotten planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Prince Endymion opens his eyes and finds himself standing in the park. He looks down and sees that he still hold Serenity's body in his arms. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he looks into her still face.

*****

Angelica D'Morte looks down at the Senshi that lie before her. She raises her hands above her head, getting ready to deliver the final blow to the pathetic Sailor Senshi. As she is about to deliver her killing blow, she is stopped by the scream of her creator.

"Creator." She whispers. "Creator!" She screams as she realizes what has happened. "I will destroy this planet for you." She screams as she builds more energy. She begins to laugh an odd disturbing laugh. The Senshi that are still conscious drop their heads to the ground. They know that the whole planet is doomed.

*****

Serenity's eyes fly open. She looks up into Endymion's tear stricken face. "Endy." She whispers. "I love you."

He kisses her tenderly on the lips and places her feet on the ground. "Sere." He whispers.

"Come, it is time for this to end." They disappear from where they are standing.

*****

"Good-bye, Senshi." Angelica screams as she releases the energy toward the Senshi.

When the energy is about to surround the Senshi, it comes to a dead stop before disappearing.

"These Senshi belong to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. No one will ever destroy them and get away with it." A voice carries from the nearby tree line.

"I also will protect Serenity's Senshi." Prince Endymion says as he walks from the tree line with his sword drawn in one hand and five roses with razor sharp points.

Sailor Universe jumps down in front of Angelica D'Morte. "You are right about something being destroyed, but it will not be this planet." Sailor Universe hisses at Angelica. "I forbid it." Sailor Universe shimmers and Princess Serenity stands in her place.

"You." Angelica whispers. "You are dead."

"No, you are." Princess Serenity raises the Rainbow Universal Gem in front of her. "Rainbow Universal Cosmic Power!"

Energy flies from the crystal and engulfs Angelica D'Morte.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Princess Serenity stands in the darkness of the void. She looks all around hoping that she will see any of them. A soft white glowing energy appears before Princess Serenity. The energy begins to take shape. Standing before her is Heather.

"Gem and Gideon are happy now, Serenity." Heather says as she smiles. "They are finally together after all this time." 

"I know." Serenity says. "And you, Heather?"

"When I was a small girl and I was dying, a beautiful lady with came to see me. She had long lavender hair. She told me that it was not my time to go and that she had something she wanted me to do. She had asked me to keep watch for her daughter. That someday she would become lost and confused. She wanted me to be her friend."

"My mother." Princess Serenity whispers.

"I knew it was you the day we met." Heather smiles. "See, I got to live longer then I should have, and I got to meet you." Heather walks over and kisses Serenity's cheek. "It was worth it."

"Thank you, Heather."

Heather disappears and leaves Serenity to stand in the darkness of the void once more. Serenity places her hands before her. "For those who have died and for those who will." She whispers. A dozen multi-colored roses appear in her hands. She tosses the roses and turns and walks away.

*****

Mamoru walks into the Crown Arcade and takes a seat at one of the booths. He wears a smile on his face as Motoki walks over and sits down across from him.

"Mamoru." Motoki says as he stares at his old friend. "You have not smiled in a long time."

"I have a reason to smile again." Mamoru says.

The doors to the arcade open and a small group of young ladies walk in and head for Mamoru's table. Motoki slides out of the booth and allows them top sit with Mamoru.

"Where is she?" Raye hisses at Mamoru.

"She is not here, Raye." Mamoru answers.

"We saw her, big brother." Kaylee says.

"Yes, you did, but she is gone now."

"She can't be dead." Mysty whispers.

"The blast was strong enough that it should have wiped out everything. Even Serenity could not have survived that big of an energy dispersal."

"Ami, we don't need that kind of feed back." Makoto says.

"Besides," Minako begins, "why is Mamoru so happy if she is dead?"

"He's happy because I am not dead." All eyes turn to see the owner of the voice. Usagi stands there with a smile on her face. She has her hands behind her back like she is trying to hide something there

"Usagi." A chorus of voices says. They had all been so intent on their conversation that they never say her walk up.

"I am home. Finally, I am home." She thinks to herself. She smiles at Mamoru as she pulls her hands out from behind her. Usagi holds another hand in hers. Mamoru looks down at the person standing next to Usagi and tears fill his eyes.

"Usa." He whispers. He slides out of the booth and pulls the small child into his arms. He adjusts her so that he can Usagi close. "How about we go to the park?" He whispers to the two girls.

"Yes." They say in unison.

Mamoru places Chibi Usa on the ground and takes her hand in his. Usagi takes the other hand in hers. "Have a good afternoon, Ladies." He says as he walks from the arcade with Usagi and Chibi Usa."

The others run out the door and watch as the three walk down the sidewalk toward the park.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, another story done. I hope that everyone likes the ending of this one better then the ending of the first part. Please let me know what you think. ~ Lady Sylver


End file.
